A Kidnapping at Russia's House!
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: A mysterious man has broken into Russia's house and kidnapped one of the resident's of Russia's house.  Who's the kidnapper?  Who's been kidnapped?  Why would you want to kidnap someone from Russia's house?


Kidnapping at Russia's House!

It was the middle of the night at Russia's humongous house. The wall's echoed and everyone was fast asleep. Even Russia slept at some hours of the day. Most nations thought that he might have drunken a little more vodka than what was necessary.

Russia decided to finally give the Baltic countries their own 'rooms'. These 'rooms' were closets that barely had enough room for a bed. They were all against an outside wall, single file down the hall, with windows looking out towards the woods.

All three Baltic nations were glad to not be stuck sleeping in the same bed. Latvia was unhappy about having to sleep between two strangers (and wasn't afraid to voice it when Russia wasn't near). Estonia couldn't really care less (he just went with it). Lithuania was always embarrassed about the whole thing (though, he would never voice it).

Estonia heard a rustling outside his window and awoke from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, a man covered in black and pink clothing and in a ski mask was hovering over him. The man seemed startled that Estonia was awake and in his panic, hit the wall making a candlestick fall on Estonia's head.

This knocked Estonia out and caused the intruder to panic even more. He left through the window in which he came and tried the next window.

Latvia wasn't really asleep. As a light sleeper he heard something come from Estonia's room and was scared. Thinking it was Russia, Latvia hid under the covers. The, he felt something on his bed.

A man was standing on Latvia's bed! Latvia, surprised, hit the backboard to his bed and a candlestick fell on his head.

The candlestick had knocked Latvia out. The intruder appeared to be dissatisfied again. As he did with Estonia, he left through the window in which he came, leaving Latvia.

Estonia was the first to wake up after a minted, followed closely by Latvia. They both ran out of their rooms and discussed what had happened. Well, it was more like Estonia was trying to calm down Latvia's hysterics. They concluded that the intruder was an assassin sent to kill Russia.

While rejoicing that Russia might die, they realized that Lithuania hadn't come out of his room. They went into the older Baltic nation's room to get him up from being knocked out, except no one was in the room. The window was open and a syringe laid on Lithuania's bed. The candlestick was still on the wall.

"The intruder kidnapped Lithuania!" Latvia was crying again, the night's events getting to him. "We've got to get him back or Russia will _kill _us if he finds out one of us has been kidnapped!"

Estonia walked over to the syringe and looked what was inside of it. He had a gift for knowing random things and knowing what was in the syringe was one of them. "This will only put Lithuania to sleep, painlessly might I add."

Both left through the windows in search of the older Baltic country. They walked a ways before finding the intruder, going very slowly, carrying Lithuania (who was asleep).

"Stop!" Both countries said as the intruder accidently stopped and dropped Lithuania, which woke him up.

"Totally no!" The man turned and tried to take the now awoken nation away. Lithuania struggled, not used to struggling since the beginning of living under Russian rule. "Like, stop!" The man ordered. The nation stopped in shock.

"Poland?" He questioned disbelievingly, propping himself up by his elbows. The man froze.

"No way am I, like, Poland." Latvia and Estonia were just staring. Why would Poland kidnap Lithuania? Sure they were friends, but they weren't that close. That was at least the view of the younger Baltic countries.

"I know your Poland." Lithuania stood up and faced his friend and kidnapper. "Why are you kidnapping me?" He knew Poland was stupid, but not _this _stupid.

"Well…like…you know…" Poland was shying away, but in front of Lithuania he could continue, unlike how he would stop in front of a stranger.

"It's just that I _seriously _missed you, Liet! I mean you're not _there _anymore and I just totally wish you were there. I don't like how Russia is, like, taking advantage of you! Those _scars _I saw, are _so _not okay! You should totally just marry me and leave Russia behind!"

Latvia and Estonia just stood their awkwardly. They never had anyone else care about their situation with Russia and here Lithuania had someone. Lithuania had a small smile on his face.

"I miss you too Poland and I might take you up on that offer one day. It's just that I am still under Russia, kidnapping isn't going to change that."

"I'll beat Russia!" Poland said triumphantly.

"No, you won't win. Together we couldn't win. I never want to see you that hurt again." Lithuania said as he hugged his friend, stepping away a moment later and leaving with the other Baltic nations.

It was then that Lithuania would fight for independence more than usual and finally win it to be with Poland.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
